


Boneless

by franticatlantic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticatlantic/pseuds/franticatlantic
Summary: In which Tyler Joseph is the definition of 'slim thick with yo cute ass.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> for an [anon](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/post/152655104653/you-should-do-a-pornstar-au) who wanted a porn star au!

“Dude, bite me.”

“I don’t think-“

“Just bite my shoulder.”

“Wouldn’t that hurt?”

“Uh, that’s the point?”

Tyler doesn’t like this guy’s attitude, but he does like the way he has his dick crammed up Tyler’s ass, nailing his prostate.

So Tyler bites him, just above his collarbone, really digs his teeth in and gnashes them a bit.

The guy practically shrieks and Tyler stifles the laughter that threatens to bubble up by sinking his teeth even deeper.

“Oh, shit,” the guy says, and his dick jerks delightedly inside of Tyler, who’s pulling back to grin.

But the director yells, “Cut! What the fuck was that?”

“Huh?” Tyler says, and he feels something - spit, maybe - trickling down his chin.

“Dude, you made me bleed!” The guy has his hands cupped under the bite mark, which does seem to be leaking red.

The blood pools on the guy’s fingers and Tyler licks out at the stream of _whatever_ slowly oozing from the corner of his lips. His mouth stings with the taste of copper.

Tyler thinks it’s hot, but apparently no one else does.

“We can’t use this footage,” the director gripes. “This is a porno, not a fucking snuff film.” 

The guy above Tyler slides out of him with an audible pop.

Tyler’s hand goes to his hole, gaping and spasming with nothing to hold it open. He dips a finger inside as his scene partner all but sprints to the bathroom.

They only pay him half of what he was originally owed for the scene and later he jerks himself off in the public restroom on set, cum splattering on the back of the stall door. He feels loose, but he doesn’t finger himself. He thinks about the guy who was fucking him. They introduced themselves before the scene started, but Tyler quickly forgot his name. He doubts the guy remembered his either.

When he finishes, head rolling on his outstretched arm, he looks at the streaks of his cum on the back of the stall door. Some drips onto the floor with a soft splat.

He doesn’t bother to clean it up.

-

He tops in his next scene, on a big fluffy bed that’ll soon be stained with his partner’s cum. But not Tyler’s. The instructions are to go slow, be gentle, _make love_.

Tyler can’t cum like this.

These clips will be uploaded to Pornhub with the title “Tyler Joseph and Grant Byron MAKE LOVE (REAL)” or something to that effect. Tyler doesn’t have a problem with making love. What he has a problem with is the way Grant isn’t making any noise, on his hands and knees just taking it, barely moving.

Tyler kind of wants to make sure he’s okay, that he isn’t dead.

But hey. At least he remembers the guy’s name this time.

Trying to elicit some kind of a response, Tyler runs a hand down the guy’s back, squeezes his hip, leans over him and whispers as many dirty things as he can think of into his ear.

“You like daddy’s big cock splitting you open, baby? Makin’ you feel so full? Huh?” He says this low enough that the cameras won’t pick it up, hoping for a tightening of Grant’s ass or even a stutter of his hips, pushing back against Tyler.

Grant’s response is to flutter his eyelashes a little.

Weak.

Eventually Tyler hooks his arm under Grant and just jerks him off quick and hard until he cums with a soft grunt. Tyler is off the bed in three seconds, ripping the condom off and throwing it in the trash.

No one questions why he didn’t cum or even asks if he’d like to. Especially not Grant Byron, who’s humming softly to himself and wriggling back into his skinny jeans.

Tyler gets paid up front, in cash, as his is rule, and his erection is gone within the hour.

-

Tyler gets put up in his own private dressing room before his shoot with Josh. He sits popping almond M&M’s between his teeth and clenching around the plug in his ass. He’s reading the new Entertainment Weekly, though there’s really nothing in it that interests him, when he hears voices from outside.

“Tana!” He calls, expecting the makeup girl to spin around the corner with her usual flourish. 

But instead of Tana and her long, platinum blonde hair a man appears. A boy, really. A…a man-boy. Tyler can’t figure out how old he is with his pink hair and tattoos.

He chokes on an M&M almost immediately.

“Oh, my God,” pink hair says, coming into Tyler’s room uninvited and clapping him hard on the back. The plug in Tyler’s ass seizes as he realizes how strong the guy is. “Are you freaking okay?”

Nodding as the M&M comes loose and drops onto his lap covered in spit, Tyler looks at the guy, clutching the magazine in one hand and the bag of candy in the other. “Who are you?”

“I’m Josh.” With one hand still warm on Tyler’s back, Josh extends the other. “You must be Tyler.”

A tingling feeling starts in Tyler’s thighs, worming its way up into his crotch. “ _You’re_ Josh?”

“Mhm. Man, that was freaking scary,” Josh says, wide brown eyes looking at the piece of M&M in Tyler’s lap. It’s right next to his slowly swelling dick. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Josh’s hand is still held toward him. Tyler takes it, if only to again feel the strength in Josh’s grip. The way Josh squeezes his fingers makes his knees quake and he’s awful glad he’s not standing up.

“Do you need the makeup lady?” Josh asks, jerking back toward the door. “I can get her for you.”

“No, no,” Tyler says hastily. “I just thought you were her.”

Josh turns almost immediately, admiring himself in the wall-length mirror. “I guess I could pass as a girl. If I tucked.” He runs a pale hand down his stomach and cups himself through his jeans.

Tyler ducks his chin toward his chest and feels his dick swell even more. “I mean, um…before I saw you. I heard you in the hall.”

“Oh. Did I sound like a girl?” He still has a hand on himself, and Tyler sees him squeeze just a bit.

“No,” Tyler laughs, a little louder than necessary. He gestures with a trembling hand to the seat next to his. “Why don’t you sit? You’re topping today, right?”

Josh nods and takes the seat offered with a little sigh. “Yeah,” he says, pink hair falling into his eyes. He pushes it back. “Kinda freaking nervous for my first time.”

“Your first time topping?”

“Unh-unh,” Josh negates. “My first porno.”

Tyler drops the bag of M&M’s and they skid across the floor like multi-colored marbles.

“Oops,” Josh commiserates, and hops from his seat with a smile to start picking them up.

Tyler, however, is plastered to his chair squeezing around the butt plug and trying not to bust a nut right here.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Josh giggles over his shoulder, “but I’m not a virgin.”

“But…this is your first scene.”

“Yep.”

“ _Ever?_ ”

“Mhm.” With a flick of his finger, Josh pops one of the M&M’s he gathered from the floor into his mouth. Then he looks horrified, covering his lips with one giant hand. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“We’ve both swallowed worse,” Tyler says, then realizes that’s not exactly true. He’s swallowed worse - much worse - but Josh probably hasn’t. He imagines Josh lost his virginity to some nice guy from Arkansas who scattered rose petals everywhere and lit candles on the boudoir. Barry White was crooning softly from the nightstand.

And now he’s about to ram his dick up Tyler’s loosened asshole on a cum-stained couch with dozens of people watching.

He’s going to apologize, but never gets the chance because Tana is there, gathering Josh into his own dressing room.

“I’m really looking forward to our scene, Tyler.” Josh grins and waves with a handful of dirty M&M’s.

-

Tana put glitter in Josh’s hair and around his eyes, clear lip gloss on his lips, turning them a shade of pink just lighter than his hair.

Tyler never thought he’d call anyone an angel, but Josh Dun is pretty damn close to it. All he needs is a set of wings. Tyler’s brain is playing another porno, one that doesn’t exist yet, where Josh Dun lays beneath him in a pair of lacy pink panties and cheap Halloween store angel wings.

“Tyler,” the director snaps at him, literally, fingers inches from Tyler’s face, “I know your dick is interested in other things, but right now I need you to focus.”

To Tyler’s surprise, the front of his briefs are tented, almost embarrassingly so.

When Josh sees, he smiles sweetly and knocks his elbow against Tyler’s.

They both smell like chocolate.

The director’s instructions are completely lost on Tyler, whose mind is back on Josh with those fucking angel wings.

But then Josh is on him and Tyler trusts him to lead the way.

Josh kisses him slowly before the cameras even start rolling, backing him up against the wall with a hand cradling his jaw just as someone says “action.”

Tyler’s hands go to his waist, holding gently, as Josh tugs Tyler’s bottom lip between his teeth. Tyler keens and sticks his hips out, briefs now uncomfortably tight.

Josh pins him back against the wall, though, presses his forehead hard to Tyler’s and looks at him with those molten eyes.

Tyler chances sneaking a hand out, having to reach a little because Josh has their lower halves so far apart. He palms Josh through his underwear, feels how fucking big and solid he is. “You leaking for me yet, baby?”

“Like a faucet,” is Josh’s reply and Tyler drowns in it, lets his eyes roll back as Josh’s mouth goes to his neck.

He thinks about that guy, months ago, the one he bit so hard he drew blood. He wants Josh to do that to him.

Josh doesn’t, though. Instead he brushes his hands down Tyler’s sides and over his thighs, curls his fingers around the backs of Tyler’s legs and hefts him into his arms. Tyler goes easily, hooking his arms around Josh’s shoulders. Anything to be able to push his cock against the hard ridges of Josh’s abs.

When Josh deposits him on the couch, Tyler reaches for him, but Josh catches his hand, slots their fingers together and turns Tyler’s arm over, kisses the underside of his wrist so sweetly. Tyler’s about to bust out of his briefs.

“I’m gonna tell you what I want you to do,” Josh says huskily, fixing Tyler with a dark look.

And that’s new. Tyler hasn’t been told what to do in a scene in a long time, hasn’t _needed_ to be told what to do. He likes the idea.

Josh sits back on his heels and rubs himself through his underwear. “Take your briefs off.”

Tyler does so, flinging them halfway across the room before bracketing Josh’s thighs with his legs. Josh gives a harsh slap to Tyler’s hip. “Didn’t tell you to do that.”

Squeaking, Tyler retracts his legs, planting his feet on the couch cushions and trying to keep his hands still. He’s rock hard, cock straining up toward his belly, head turning purple.

Josh hums low in his throat and gets out of his own underwear. Then he joins Tyler back on the couch and taps his knee. “Spread yourself for me.”

Josh’s dick is so pink, glistening at the top. Tyler wants to suck it into his mouth and deepthroat it. But Josh didn’t tell him to do that. Josh told him to spread himself.

Just like a thousand times before he pulls his thighs up, flush with his chest, and pulls his ass apart with his fingers on both cheeks. But there’s something different about this time, something warm and bright growing in the pit of his stomach.

There’s a broad hand sliding over his backside and then Josh spits on his hole.

With a gasp and a buck of his hips, Tyler is coming. It just sort of drains out of him, milky white cum pooling in his belly button and getting caught in the fine hairs of his happy trail.

“Oh, f-fuck,” he mutters, throwing am arm over his face.

“Um,” the director says and Tyler can just picture the shocked faces of the crew standing around them.

Josh, however, gives a dark little chuckle from somewhere down near the v of Tyler’s thighs. “Didn’t tell you to do that either,” he mutters, and starts lapping at the underside of Tyler’s spent cock, sucking his cum up and swallowing it.

Tyler shudders, body jerking as he tries to push Josh away. But Josh is venturing up, bringing Tyler’s hand with him as he kisses him full on the mouth, tasting like Tyler’s spunk.

“Jesus, I’m sorry,” Tyler whispers as his arm slides from his face.

“It’s okay!” Josh sounds nothing short of wholly pleased with himself, licking out at Tyler’s neck with an innocent smile. His hands are roaming over Tyler’s nipples, his stomach, down over his thighs, bringing Tyler’s legs around his waist.

“It’s actually not,” the director chides.

Before he can say much else, though, Tyler puts his arms around Josh’s middle and swallows. “Just give me a minute. I can go again.”

“And hopefully last longer this time,” someone grumbles.

The director tells the crew to break for fifteen and Tyler stays under Josh, still trembling a bit. Josh runs a hand comfortingly up Tyler’s thigh, over his side, curls it around his shoulder, and then back down. He tugs at Tyler’s earlobe with his teeth once, twice, three times. “It’s really okay,” he murmurs, a secret just for Tyler.

“That’s never happened before,” Tyler admits. His face is burning and he’s sniffling.

Josh laughs, though not unkindly. He sits up, taking Tyler with him. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Tyler nods, scrubbing at his face.

“It was really freaking cute.” Josh’s tongue pokes out from between his teeth and he rolls his eyes. “And really freaking hot, actually. Watching you cum untouched.”

Shyly, Tyler looks down. He sees that Josh is still hard. “Have you ever?”

“Completely untouched? Heck no. I’ve had prostate orgasms before, but nothing like that. Must be because I’m so hot, huh?”

“I think I’m in love.”

Josh lays him back down and kisses him, hands in Tyler’s hair.

Squirming a hand between them, Tyler dances his fingers over the head of Josh’s cock. Josh is the one shuddering this time, moving his dick out of Tyler’s reach and pressing it against his opening instead. “Are you stretched?”

Tyler nods. “And lubed. I had a plug in earlier.”

Josh’s bottom lip curls in toward his teeth as he pushes against the ring of Tyler’s hole. Tyler tightens up for him, wanting to make it good, and expects Josh to finally say the F word.

But he doesn’t, just bottoms out inside Tyler with one smooth thrust, making a _fffff_ sound, like some kind of snake with a full set of teeth.

Tyler thinks that’s the sweetest thing he’s ever seen, pulling at Josh’s bubblegum hair and seeing how raw he bites his shiny lips at just the feeling of being inside Tyler.

“Come here,” Josh utters, sounding like it physically pains him to even be speaking right now.

He hauls Tyler up, back into his lap, and presses slippery kisses to his chest while Tyler rocks his hips back and forth, urged on by Josh’s fingers tight on his waist.

When Tyler starts to bounce, fully hard again, Josh leans forward and mutters, close to Tyler’s ear, “We should do this again.”

Tyler grunts, wanting nothing more than for Josh Dun to lay him out and fuck him a couple dozen (or a hundred) more times. “I’m sure we’ll have more scenes together,” he says, equally as low because the cameras are rolling again and Tyler would hate to kill the boners of the fellas at home.

“I mean, uh…” Josh’s thrusting slows. “…we should do this. Alone.”

Tyler cums again, grinding his ass down onto Josh’s cock and fisting himself with a tiny shout. He gets it all between them, smeared down his stomach and onto Josh’s hips.

He’s about to apologize again, but Josh throws him down and starts fucking him in earnest, making it almost too much for Tyler. When Josh cums he pulls out and does so on Tyler’s soft dick, pushing the skin of his pink cock back and forth and milking all of it out.

On his way down with a quiet moan, the director yells “cut!” and Josh kisses Tyler languidly, licking into his mouth and rubbing their soft, sopping dicks together.

Tyler shivers and blinks, chewing on his lower lip and hanging onto Josh’s shoulders by the tips of his fingers. “W-Were you asking me out?”

“Heck freaking yeah I was,” Josh says, and gives a lopsided grin.

**Author's Note:**

> always taking requests at my [tumblr](http://vintagetyler.tumblr.com/).


End file.
